A die (die) ID (identity) is a unique identification number of each chip. According to the die ID, information about the chip can be obtained, such as a manufacturer, a production date, a production line, and X/Y (horizontal/vertical) coordinates in a wafer. Die IDs in chips produced by different chip manufacturers include different information, mainly reflected in the following: Data of die IDs in chips produced by different chip manufacturers have different lengths, and each data bit in the data is defined differently. The die ID is stored in an electrically programmable fuse (eFuse) device of the chip. The device is referred to as a fuse device and is non-volatile. Therefore, when the chip fails, multiple types of information about the chip, such as information about a manufacturer of the chip, a production date, a production line, and X/Y coordinates in a wafer, can be obtained by reading the die ID from the fuse device of the chip, so as to provide an effective clue for analyzing a failure cause of the chip.
In the prior art, a method for reading a die ID is as follows: With the assistance of processors, such as a CPU (central processing unit), an MCU (micro control unit), a DSP (digital signal processor), or a logic circuit used for implementing control or a computation, a die ID is read from a fuse device to a logic register, and then the die ID in the logic register is printed or displayed on a screen, and presented to testing personnel. The logic circuit includes multiple logic gates or transistors. However, in this manner, if the processor such as the CPU, the MCU, the DSP, or the logic circuit is not capable of operating properly, the die ID cannot be read even if information about the die ID in the fuse device is complete.